Chrono Trigger The commercials part1
by Liadel
Summary: part1 of the bloopers,the commercials,and the other wacked out cut scene! This is some stuff that goes wrong when they do commercials...you know, for publicity! WARNING: Other things will happen! Not only commercials! I don't know anything more to say...


Fanfiction à Liadel  
  
Crono Trigger the commercials (part one of "The bloopers, the commercials ans other whacked out cut scenes")  
  
I'm stuck!. In my own world anyway. I'm just some whack out kid who is passing time on her summer vacation, this is my first fanfiction I've ever written. sooooooooooooooo.here goes nothin' ! .So I present.The commercials of Crono and the gang. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
What happens when they have to do commercials for publicity I don't even think one of them is going to go right! This is part one of "The bloopers, the commercials and some other whacked out cut scenes" _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hi, My name is Crono!. Yeah! Can you believe it, I talk! In my Super Nin. Video game, I never talk except in one of the ending. but that's a completely different story! So like you know, it's great to be a video star but ,during all these productions and repeats of Crono Trigger, we had to do commercials.  
  
Lucca: Hey don't talk about that, it's none of their business. It's nothing they have to know, I don't watch their stuff and all! Soooo. have I made myself clear Crono? Show mine and I'll fry your ass!! Big time!  
  
Crono: Well, well then. let's see.which one was yours again.?  
  
Lucca: .No Crono, no your not goin.  
  
Crono: Ah Ha ,Found it! Soooo, Which one shall we start with? Oh yes this one is perrrrfect!  
  
Lucca: No Crono! Anyone but not that one, it's the most stupid one yet. THEY FORCED ME!! THEY FORCED ME !! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll kill you Crono. I will. I swear! You know me I'll do it!  
  
Crono: .And I'm sure you will. I change my mind.  
  
Lucca: Thanks dude you're a real pal !  
  
Crono: No,no,no Lucca Instead of telling it, I say. .  
  
Lucca: What? What are going to do. you have that crazy look in your eyes! TELL ME DAMN IT, TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crono: I say. . . ROLL TAPE!  
  
Lucca: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tape: Anti-Perspirant commercial :We're stronger then it meet the eye! We're strong and beautiful just like you!  
  
Lucca: Stop that bloody tape NOW!!!  
  
In tape you see Lucca dancing in high eels wearing a camouflage combat suit that's to big for her.to show her arm pits she has a tank top.  
  
Mysterious voice: Chill out Lulu!  
  
Lucca: How did you call me?!  
  
Marle: It's me! You see I took the first part of your name and I repeated it twice, cool huh?  
  
Lucca: I know how to do my own freakin' nickname  
  
Crono: Keep cool girls we have to look fresh!  
  
Lucca: Why?  
  
Crono: Your not showing a good example for the kids by yelling at each other!  
  
Marle: Stop that!  
  
Crono:???? Stop what????  
  
Marle: You look so sexy doing that!  
  
Crono: Doing what. (wait a minute!(in his head)I might be able to get some!) (In an Elvis Prezli accent)What it is babe? Marle: (Melting by the sound of his voice) Crono.KISS MEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Crono: (Still with the accent) Sure thang baby!  
  
Marle: (Almost fainting) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!! You're sooooo hot!  
  
They start making out when.  
  
Lucca: Get a freakin' room!!  
  
Crono kicks Lucca out of the room.  
  
Lucca: Hey! Sun of a.! You forgot something!  
  
Crono throws something that KO's Lucca. it was her glasses. And then out goes the tape recorder.  
  
Lucca wakes up to find Robo staring at her but not knowing what it was because she didn't have her glasses she kicked it in the face. She knocked on the door to the room were Crono and Marle were making out. Crono answered and thought that Lucca looked great without her glasses and frenched her.  
  
Marle: Great a threesome!  
  
Lucca ran out and putted her glasses on and picked up Robo in the other room.  
  
Lucca: So sorry Robo.  
  
Robo: Apology accepted mistress Lucca!. What is this device on the floor?  
  
Lucca: It's a tape recorder. It has the tapes of the commercials we had to do! Remember? Crono played mine! I'm gona kill him(remembering the kiss) or not!  
  
Robo: Do you need assisting with the torture?!  
  
Lucca: What torture?  
  
Robo: Do not lie, it is your speciality!  
  
Lucca: Told you not to talk about that! It was just a summer fling of some thing or some kind of weird sensation. and I know I was pretty amazing wasin' I?.oups!.For that I shall show them your stupid commercial! And.Roll tape!!!  
  
Tape: Viagra commercial!  
  
In the tape: Robo: Good morning affirmative I got laid last night good morning affirmative to you!!!! Passing over mail box. arms stretching. Forgot to propel myself .need. more.viagra to propel.  
  
A little metal tubage sticks out of Robo kinda "parts" shall we say,and propels hum.some sort of liquid if you know what I mean. Robo passes over the mail box, and continues: Good morning affirmative I got laid last night good. and it goes on!  
  
Lucca burst out laughing and starts rolling on the floor and then Robo rolls her out of the room while she is still laughing and so hard the neighbours here her! Magus enters with Lucca in his arms who was still laughing but calmed down! Magus was turning away because he thought that Lucca had bad breath!  
  
Frog: (who was following Magus) Thou thy woman specimen brush thy teeth?!  
  
Lucca: (coming back to her senses) What? Ill show you!!!! And. roll tape!!  
  
Frog: No!!!! ribbit! Not thy tape!  
  
Tape: Budweiser commercial: Frog: Bud Weis Er Bud Weis Errr..  
  
Ayla: (in the middle of the commercial) Ayla hungry! OOHHHHH yummi frog!!!  
  
Ayla chases Frog throught thy whole commercial while a replacement is taking Frog's part. Frog: Ayla run!! Before thy sword slips from thy hands and onto thy head of thy witness!  
  
Magus Woooooah ha ha ha!  
  
Frog: Let us see who is laughing Now!  
  
Magus: ??? What the ???  
  
Tape: Slim Fast commercial :Magus: As you can see my "dear" old friend Ozzie here is pretty fat here!  
  
Flea: Tell me about it look at that he looks like a full green moon. Title in the book of the Guinness book of World record: The biggest human soccer ball also confused with bouncy grass spot!!  
  
Ozzie: Oh oh. Ozzie been tricked! Ozzie in a pickle!!  
  
Magus: Can I continue!?  
  
Slash: Here porky porky porky !! Woahahahahahahahah!  
  
Magus: SHUT THY HELLLLLL UP!!!!!!!!!! DARK MATTER!!!!!  
  
Slash- Flea-Ozzie: Oh shit oh shit!!!  
  
Magus: HA!! Fried your asses! Booooooooooooyyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Huh? I mean ah ha.yes perfect!! Were the hell did you to come from? Anyway. This product might make this.  
  
Flea: PIG!  
  
Magus: Shut up! Well actually that's exactly the word I was looking for! .This pig look as thin as me! What? That's a stupid script! That can never happen!! Did they even look at him before? He's huge! I mean more then Humongus!!!  
  
Director: Cut.I give up.it will never work with him.they always end up laughing at him anyway.NEXT!!!  
  
A strange woman steps into the sudden darkness!  
  
Magus: Who's there!!?  
  
Mysterious voice: Me! me me me meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! (The light open) AAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ayla: Show me!! Show my commercial!! Ayla Roll Tape!!!  
  
Tape: Levis commercial: Ayla: (in Levis jeans) (On a Karéoke machine) Ayla don't like jeans! Ayla like to show skin!! But Ayla like sing! Sing, dance, party, fun!!!! RRRRiiiiiiipppppppp!!!( Ayla ripped the jeans)  
  
Director: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Maniac! Do you.what's the use? Go on piss off!!  
  
Ayla: DOWNTOWN WHERE AYLA PARTY ALL NIGHT LONG DOWNTOWN WHERE LIGHT SHINE BRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Frog: Close thy machine thy voice is makin' me go nuts!!  
  
Lucca: OOOOOOOOOK! Whatever!!!(she said in a valley girl kinda accent) . are they still in there?  
  
Ayla: Who?!! Who in there?!!  
  
Lucca: Crono and Marle!!  
  
Crono and Marle step out: YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSS?! come to join us Lucca?!  
  
Lucca: No Way!!  
  
Ayla: Ayla know!! And Ayla want to join!!!  
  
Marle: Cool come on in!  
  
Crono: I've seen all the commercials so I don't care.YYYEEESSS you ladies both know what this means!!!!  
  
Ayla and Marle:???????  
  
Crono: Cat fight!!!  
  
Lucca: So I guess you two won't mind if I play your commercials right? (he he he!!!)  
  
Crono and Marle: No not at all! Go ahead!! (I love to make you crac!!!!)  
  
Lucca: Grrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to humiliate you two!!.anyway.Frog! Roll tape!!  
  
Tape: Vidéotron commercial. Crono: At Vidéotron we've got tons of copies! The other guy: What's my line? Crono: Again! You say: by the ton!! Isn't simple you moron!!!.OK restart! At Vidéotron we've got tons of copies! The other guy: Ha ha ha!! Oups! Crono: This is the last time you forget! Your dead!!! LUMINAIRE!!!! Yes! Now restart!! At Vidéotron we've got tons of copies! A familiar voice: By thy ton! Crono: Frog shut the hell up! I'm doing a commercial here people! That fried other guy: By the ton!! (trembling) Crono: Good!! Very good!! About time though! But good!  
  
Robo: Crono is officially a M-O-R-O-N! Mistress Lucca!  
  
Lucca: Why now and why officially????  
  
Robo: I place the information in my files mistress.  
  
Lucca: Hear that twit! Hey Jackass I'm talking to you!! The robot thinks your a wise ass!!  
  
Crono: in the middle of a cat fight here!  
  
Magus: Wow I bet on Ayla!  
  
Crono: Shut up!!! You.you.you.you pale son of a bitch!! Yeah! That should shut him up!! Now, cut the crap let me watch the cat fight, and keep rolling the commercials!! Lucca: K. Roll tape!  
  
Tape: CCF commercial: Christian Children Foundation. Marle: These disgusting children need cash! No! Joking! Some of them are cute like one. Come here little girl! I'll help you! Daaammmmnnnn woman!! You stink!! Take a shower! Come MY castle. I'll clean you up.(. some time later back with the children)(On a large podium made of garbage and with a crown.) Ha ha! Now little rascals! Bow before ME!!!!! Oh oh oh!  
  
Director: CUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT!!!! I know you know that this is fake but come on! Give me a break and do one right for crying out loud!!!!  
  
(.) Meanwhile in Crono's room(.) After 15 min. of cat fighting.  
  
Marle: BITCH!! Pull the hair  
  
Ayla: You make Ayla mad!!!!! CAT ATTACK!!!!!!!! Sorry Marle! Ayla always wins cat fights!!!!  
  
Marle: Oh no you don't! She KO's Ayla with her crossbow. But before going back to Crono, who was drooling on the floor by the excitement, Ayla got up and frenched Marle! Crono fainted! Crono woke up an hour and a half later and saw Ayla Lucca (who was tired of waiting and loved him and said Baaaaaahh what the hell!) and Marle naked in his bed and jumping around. He couldn't afford not to look at breasts. Then something miraculous happened Lucca and Marle kissed!  
  
Crono: Haven't you two been.( NO SHUT UP CRONO!!! YOUR'E RUINING EVERYTHING!)  
  
Marle: Fighting! Yeah we.made up if you know what I mean!  
  
Crono: You two.  
  
Lucca: No.us three.well.you know.  
  
Ayla: We tired of cat fighting over you!!! So we do us in your sleep!  
  
Crono: SOOOO! Those where the screams I heard!  
  
Lucca: They were mine.he he he. sorry!  
  
Marle: Yeah! In the fight I kick ass didn't-I ?!  
  
Ayla: OOOOOOOOOH yes!!!!  
  
After a while the three girl turned the room into a strip bar and danced for Crono.(Who by the way felt in heaven!!) At one point Magus entered and Screamed louder then ever. But he never saw that before so he stuck around. Let the fun times BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!! _ _ _ Taiga : Uhh, sis, you are three years younger than me. And you have that much of a sick mind !  
  
Liadel: Yup yup and damn proud of it (what the hell) :-)  
  
To be continued (probably as a lemon )  
  
Taiga : GEEZ ! You're 12 ! No more Americain pie for you!  
  
Liadel: Watch it 2! That ain't enought!.I'm goin' to be 13 in couple of weeks!!! 


End file.
